Just a Dream
by I saw the monster in you
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission. How did it get all messed up like this? *This is a one-shot, but I may do a companion piece later. As for my other FT stories, I have been dealing with writer's block. I will update as soon as I can*


Just a Dream:

"Hey Luce!"

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"Master wants us to go on a mission! It's this really dangerous one, and we get to fight wyverns!"

"Oh really? How long should I pack for?"

"No Luce, master wants _you _to do something else for him."

"Is that so? Huh. Well, when will you guys be back?"

"Master said that the mission will take two weeks. We're supposed to disband some dark guild."

"Well I've disbanded dark guilds before with you guys...what's so different this time?"

"Uh...well..."

"Why can't I go Natsu?!"

"I just don't want you to!"

"W-what do you mean? Why not?!"

"I just don't want you to get hurt Lucy! The last time we fought a dark guild..."

"Natsu...I understand...but you can't let your feelings get in the way of the mission...Ask me next time, okay?"

"Okay! You're the best, Luce!"

XxXxXx

She ran into the guild panting. She knew she slammed the guild doors open, possibly breaking something, but that could wait. The guild was somber, and she knew it wasn't anything good. Irregardless, she had to see it with her own eyes. Without stopping, she ran towards the infirmary, hoping and _praying _it wasn't true.

When she reached the doorway, she could see the rest of her team, and even Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus and Cana. For once, the brunette wasn't drinking or drunk, and instead was the first to speak. She had covered her mouth, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Lucy..." The blonde quickly flitted her gaze to the others, desperation moving her now. Laxus, Gajeel, and Levy stood by Cana, on the right side of the room, their gazes lowered from the blonde. Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla stood to the left.

She took in Erza's bandaged arms, Gray's bandaged torso and leg, but that wasn't why the guild was so quiet. Finally, she dragged her gaze to the bed, taking her first step into the room. Happy sat at the foot of it, watching the pink-haired young man who refused to wake up. She took a sharp breath, and stepped forward. Her mouth moved, trying to form _something_, but realizing that nothing she would say could make this situation even a miniscule amount better, she closed her mouth. Erza, however, spoke.

"There was nothing we could do. He was fine one minute, and the next h-" her sentence was choked off, the monotone dropping, and out the corner of her eye, Lucy could see the red-head grabbing her mouth tightly as tears rushed down her face. She could hear Titania's broken sobs as she tried to regulate her breathing. However, Lucy couldn't find herself to comfort the woman who was so like a sister to her. Not when she was faced with a situation like _this._

Thankfully, Gray stood, wrapping his arm around the woman and deciding to lead the others out of the room. The only person who touched her was Gajeel, and it was enough to shock her out of her catatonic state. She looked up into his crimson eyes, which weren't filled with pity, but understanding. He glanced at Natsu, and she could see sadness flash briefly through his eyes, before he looked back at her.

"He woulda been happy, ya know." the blonde's umber gaze widened, and tears fell, unbidden.

"Yeah?" her voice wobbled, frail and so unsure.

"Yeah." He left the room after that, and Lucy finally looked over at the bed again. Happy still sat there, and as she found her self walking closer, she could see that he had something clenched in his paws. Without saying anything, she laid her hand on the blue cat's head. She could feel his body shaking, and looking down, she saw that he was crying like Erza.

Lucy was surprised that she hadn't completely fallen apart yet. Maybe she was still in shock. Maybe this was all just a dream, and she would wake up to Natsu in her bed, and Happy eating the fish that she had hidden in her kitchen for him. She doubted it.

"I loved him too, Happy."

She felt so much better after saying that. It sounded horrible, but it was true. She felt the heaviness of her heart lifting. Even though she knew Natsu cared for her, and her, him, neither one had ever told the other that they loved one another. Before she could dwell further on her thoughts, she heard a crinkling of paper.

"Then this is for you." He handed her a letter. Scrawled on the front of it was _Luce _and her heart skipped a beat. Carefully, she turned it over, and slowly ripped the seal. Pulling out a folded piece of paper, she started reading.

_Dear Luce_

_This sounds so weird, but I wanted to write you a letter. _

_Of my feelings, I guess. Erza told me that I should do this, especially since we all have a bad feeling. about this guild. _

_Whatever, we'll kick their asses anyway. _

_Oops, Erza told me I shouldn't write asses. Sorry Luce. Anyway, I guess what I wanted to tell you was_

_I love you Lucy. _

_I think I have for awhile now, I just didn't know what the feeling was. _

_I asked Erza and she told me that's what it was. I think she might be right._

_ Oh, and don't worry about not telling me you love me back. Of course I know you do. _

_Now that I think about it, it was kinda obvious. You love me so much, dontcha Luce? _

_Well don't worry, cuz I do too! _

_You're really awesome Lucy and your spirits are so cool! _

_One of these times you gotta let me fight one and, oh, sorry._

_ Erza told me that this isn't the time to be talking about "idiotic things." _

_She talks just like you Luce! _

_But Lucy, you really are amazing, and strong. _

_Don't ever doubt that. _

_We're about to sneak up on the guild so I havta go. _

_I'll see you when we get home. _

_Love, Natsu_

_P.S. It's alright with me if that stripper is the Godfather. Just don't let it go to his head. _

She gasped in shock. She was sure that the guild heard it. The celestial mage knew that dragons had a superior sense of smell, but she didn't know that he knew. All this time, she thought that she wouldn't be able to tell him. To find out whether or not if he would love this child, but...somehow, he always knew. Despite the tears and the aching in her chest, she couldn't help the small smile that flitted across her features.

"You always seem to know what I need to hear the most." she spoke aloud, looking over to his still form. Tilting her head, she smiled softly, tears still falling. She took the last few steps and gently touched his brow. "I love you, Natsu. Always have, always will."


End file.
